FLY
by riigumtanshua
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER is UP!] Jihoon kehilangan impian dan semangat hidupnya. Namun, dia datang kembali ke dalam hidup Jihoon untuk mewarnai hari-hari Jihoon dan mengembalikan semangat hidup Jihoon. [It's SoonHoon fic! DLDR! Genderswitch! Remake Fic]
1. Chapter 1

**FLY**

Main Pairing: Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Note: Ini adalah remake dari sebuah manga pendek karya Yasuko. Maaf jika ada salah penulisan kata.

GENDERSWITCH!

Sore itu, di balkon atas sebuah ruko, ada seorang gadis muda. Dia melihat ke bawah. Menimbang-nimbang keputusannya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia takut, tapi ia lebih takut lagi akan bayangan masa depannya yang suram dan kesepian.

"Hei! Sedang apa disitu?!" Seorang penjaga keamanan memergokinya.

Dia terlonjak kaget hingga terjatuh dari balkon. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Tongkatnya menggelinding.

"Aku ini apa-apaan sih? Apakah aku benar-benar berniat untuk mati?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula jika aku hidup ataupun mati, tidak ada yang peduli padaku."

Gadis itu berambut pirang dan bertubuh mungil. Wajahnya tembam dan terlihat seperti balita. Sebuah syal merah melingkar di lehernya.

Ketika dirinya menunggu petugas itu untuk menangkapnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menggendongnya seperti sedang membawa satu sak semen.

Dia terus berontak. Namun, orang itu terus saja membawanya entah kemana.

Hingga akhirnya, ia didudukkan di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Lee Jihoon. Ingat aku?"

Jihoon mendongak.

"Ho-Hoshi?"

"E-eh, ya benar. Kau ingat ya? "

...

 _Kwon Hoshi, dulu adalah teman sekelasnya di sekolah tari sampai sebelum Jihoon pindah. Selain parasnya yang tampan, Hoshi sangat mahir menari dan selalu memukau setiap orang. Bahkan, sudah tidak asing jika banyak orang ingin menari bersamanya._

 _Termasuk Jihoon juga._

 _Dan Hoshi adalah cinta pertama rahasianya._

...

"Lama tidak bertemu ya?" Hoshi tersenyum dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku langsung mengenalimu. Dari dulu Hoshi tampan sih. Masih menari?"

"Ya.. masih. Kau sendiri?"

Jihoon tersenyum pahit.

"Dulu aku sempat bersekolah di luar negeri. Suatu hari, aku menang kontes. Orang tua dan guru menaruh harapan padaku.."

Ingatan itu masih melekat erat dipikiran Jihoon. Tentang betapa bahagianya kedua orang tuanya saat dia maju ke tingkat selanjutnya.

"..tapi kecelakaan membuatku jadi begini.."

...

 _Disaat gladi bersih, sebuah properti roboh dan menimpa kaki kirinya._

 _Setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar mematahkan semangat hidup Jihoon._

 _"_ _Berhentilah menari."_

...

"Jangankan menari, berjalan lancar saja aku tidak bisa. Setelah semua itu, rasanya tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Aku jadi ingin mati."

"Itu artinya... kita akan segera berpisah? Sayang sekali, padahal baru kali ini kita bertemu setelah sekian lama."

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hoshi. Tapi kini dia tersenyum lebar disaat Jihoon sedang bersedih.

Hoshi menepuk bahu Jihoon.

"Ayo makan!"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menemani makan malam terakhirmu."

Tunggu. Makan malam? Dengan Hoshi? Apakah ini yang namanya takdir? Oke kali ini Jihoon berlebihan

"Yak! Turunkan aku!"

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, Hoshi sudah menggendongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat makan!"

Hoshi terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Ayo makanlah, nanti masih ada lagi. Ini kan makan malam terakhir untukmu ."

Ehm, bukannya Jihoon ingin Hoshi mencegahnya bunuh diri. Tapi..

APAKAH INI BENAR-BENAR KWON HOSHI?!

Parasnya yang tampan. Terlihat menawan seperti seorang bangsawan yang anggun. Tetapi, nafsu makannya seperti orang yang belum makan sebulan penuh.

Dia menghabiskan semangkuk mie dalam waktu singkat dan belepotan kemana-mana.

Bayangan tentang Hoshi yang dulu dan sekarang, sangat bertolakbelakang.

"Ini." Hoshi memberikan sebuah bakpao kepada Jihoon.

"Dulu kau sering membeli ini setelah latihan di studio. Sambil bilang 'Duh bakal gemuk nih' hehe."

Jihoon tersentuh. Semburat merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipi Jihoon.

Dengan malu-malu, Jihoon memakan bakpao itu dan Hoshi yang melihatnya pun tersenyum.

"Sekarang, kau tidak perlu diet. Kan sudah mau mati," ucap Hoshi senang.

Jihoon meletakkan bakpao itu kasar dan mengambil tasnya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku jadi tidak punya beban lagi."

Jihoon segera berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ketika hampir sampai di depan pintu, dia baru ingat.

"Dimana tongkatku?"

"Kenapa tidak tinggal sebentar?" Hoshi memegang tongkat Jihoon.

"Kembalikan tongkatku segera!"

"Hahaha." Hoshi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Jihoon benar-benar kesal. Sebenarnya dia ingin untuk segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi karena tongkatnya disita oleh Hoshi, dengan terpaksa dia tinggal sementara.

Hoshi membawa Jihoon berkeliling kota. Membeli beberapa camilan. Kemudian pergi karaoke selama tiga jam.

Disaat perjalanan pulang, Jihoon malah kerepotan menuntun Hoshi yang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Waa~ senangnya!"

"Kau habis minum soju ya?!"

"Entahlah~"

"Jalanlah sendiri! Bukankah kau punya kaki yang sehat?! Kau berat sekali."

Hoshi melepas rangkulannya dari pundak Jihoon.

"Punya kaki, kita bisa berjalan. Punya nyawa, kita bisa hidup. Tapi.. tanpa menari, mana bisa hidup ya?"

"HEI! KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU!"

Entah bagaimana, Hoshi mendapatkan sepasang sepatu andalan Jihoon yang dulu selalu ia gunakan untuk menari.

Jihoon mengejar Hoshi yang berada jauh didepannya dengan susah payah.

"Sepatu ini pasti sangat berharga ya untuk Jihoon-ie!" ucap Hoshi yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kalau sudah tahu berharga, kembalikan!" Jihoon masih terus mengejar.

"Jadi... ini sangat berharga untukmu?! Kubuang saja!"

Hoshi melempar sepatu itu ke sungai dangkal di tepi jalan.

"Jangaaan!"

Jihoon langsung menceburkan dirinya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mencari sepatunya di sungai.

Ia tidak peduli jika harus menyelam sampai esok hari. Sepatu itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Karena sepatu itu, Jihoon bisa menari dan karena sepatu itu juga Jihoon pernah terpilih menjadi penari utama.

"Jihoon-ie." Hoshi memanggilnya.

Jihoon tidak peduli.

"Jihoon-ie."

"..."

"LEE JIHOON!"

"APAA!?"

Jihoon menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hoshi dan beberapa detik kemudian niatnya untuk bunuh diri bertambah.

"Hanya bercanda."

Sepasang sepatu itu kini sedang dipegang Hoshi yang sedang tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya hilang.

Kini, mereka berdua berada di apartemen Hoshi. Jihoon baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya setelah 'berenang' dadakan di sungai tadi. Untung saja dia membawa beberapa baju didalam tas. Jadi, dia bisa berganti.

Jihoon keluar kamar mandi dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Hahaha! Jadi tidak punya beban lagi apanya?! Jangan-jangan kau berniat jadi dancer di surga?! Hahaha."

Hoshi tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Tutup mulutmu, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Jihoon.

"Baiklah. Yang penting sekarang hubungi keluargamu dulu. Mereka pasti khawatir."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Sejak saat itu orang-orang di sekolah dan keluargaku pun bersikap acuh padaku. Aku merasa tak dianggap. Disaat aku kehilangan tempat di masyarakat dan impianku, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku tidak ada?"

Mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca ketika ia mengingat masa lalu. Sedangkan Hoshi, terdiam merasa bersalah.

Keheningan terjadi di apartemen itu selama beberapa saat. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hoshi kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pakailah ini."

Hoshi memberikan sebuah selimut pada Jihoon.

"Ini sudah malam. Tidurlah. Kau bisa memakai tempat tidur disebelah sana. Aku bisa tidur dimana saja. Kalau kau kedinginan, pendinginnya– Eh?! Kau kenapa?"

Jihoon kini sedang duduk disudut ruangan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri erat. Dia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Hoshi. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Hahaha. Tenanglah, Hoon. Aku tidak akan 'menyerang' dirimu. Kan gawat juga kalau nanti digentayangi."

Hoshi menampilkan senyuman indahnya.

"Hoshi berubah ya?"

"Hm?"

"Dulu Hoshi jadi idola kami di sekolah, karena Hoshi menawan dan juga sangat pandai menari tarian apapun. Semua orang ingin menari denganmu. Aku juga ingin menari bersama Hoshi."

Suasananya semakin canggung. Jihoon memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Dia sangat malu setelah menceritakan keinginannya dulu.

Jihoon naik ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan tidur telungkup membelakangi Hoshi.

"Dulu.. kau payah sih. Makanya kau berlatih lebih keras daripada yang lain. Kau berlatih sampai saat sebelum kelas ditutup. Kau juga tidak makan bakpao lagi. Aku pikir Jihoon-ie hebat. Aku juga ingin menari bersamamu."

"..."

"Sudah tidur ya? Baiklah. Selamat malam."

Jihoon belum tidur. Dia mendengar semua yang diucapkan Hoshi.

' _Jadi, selama ini dia memperhatikanku?"_

Bukannya berkurang..

Beban dihati Jihoon malah bertambah.

Hoshi duduk di sofa merah dekat jendela. Raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ingin menari bersama Hoshi ya?"

[ TBC ]

\\( ^o^ )/

P.S: Thanks for read this remake fic! Aku sangat berharap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak di kolom review ^^ Fic ini tadinya mau kubuat oneshoot. Tapi ternyata sangat panjang kalau diketik :v

Kalau responnya bagus kuusahakan update cepat.

RnR juseyoo~

-Wonu-


	2. Chapter 2

FLY

Main Pairing: Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Note: Ini adalah remake dari sebuah manga pendek karya Yasuko. Maaf jika ada salah penulisan kata.

GENDERSWITCH!

Apa yang diucapkan Hoshi semalam, sebelum tidur Jihoon selalu memikirkannya. Sampai-sampai, Jihoon membayangkan betapa baiknya seorang Kwon Hoshi.

Dan bayangan itu hilang pagi ini.

"LEE JIHOON! BANGUUUN! INI HARI YANG INDAH UNTUK MATI~"

Hoshi menarik paksa selimut yang Jihoon gunakan dan menyibakkannya berulang kali agar gadis itu terbangun.

 _'_ _Aku terlalu memuji dia ya semalam? Kutarik kembali kata-kataku.'_ Jihoon membatin.

Jihoon kemudian duduk, menggosok kedua matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Cepat mandi, Jihoon-ie."

Tanpa basa-basi, Jihoon langsung melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Hoshi, pergi keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jihoon keluar dengan pakaian kemarin –yang sudah dicuci tentunya-

Jihoon merapikan tempat tidur. Kemudian, terpaksa memasak beberapa makanan kecil dengan bahan seadanya.

Sebenarnya Jihoon sadar kalau menggunakan barang-barang orang lain tanpa ijin itu tidak sopan. Tapi perutnya terus meraung minta diisi.

Disaat Jihoon tengah memindahkan makanan dari wajan ke piring, Hoshi datang.

"Bau enak apa ini, Hoon?" ucap Hoshi yang kini sedang mengikuti asap bau makanan imajiner.

"Sarapan."

"Aiih, seperti istri saja kau ini. Memasakkan sarapan." Hoshi terkikik dan disusul dengan panci melayang.

"Aku memasak karena aku lapar dan aku memasak untukmu karena kau tuan rumah disini. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Memberiku tempat tinggal sementara."

"Kalaupun kau ingin tinggal disini selamanya juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak akan."

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkan sarapan. Ini pertama kalinya aku sarapan di apartemenku sendiri." Hoshi tersenyum.

Jihoon menyajikan masakannya diatas sebuah meja makan, dibantu oleh Hoshi. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan.

"Selamat makan~" ucap Jihoon yang kemudian langsung memasukkan satu sendok nasi ke mulutnya.

Hoshi tersenyum melihatnya. Sebenarnya dia tadi pergi ke ATM untuk mengambil beberapa uang. Dia berniat untuk mengajak Jihoon makan diluar. Tapi ternyata malah dimasakkan oleh gadis favoritnya.

Tunggu. Favorit?

"Hoon?"

"Hm."

"Seingatku, kemarin kau bilang aku berubah," ucap Hoshi sambil mengarahkan ujung sendoknya pada Jihoon

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Memang kau dulu pernah berbicara denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hm?"

"Ah sudahlah."

Hoshi mengakhiri percakapan itu. Bukan karena alasan khusus melainkan karena Jihoon fokus ke makanannya. Daripada dia lelah berbicara dan Jihoon tidak mendengarkan.

Selesai makan, Hoshi membantu Jihoon mencuci piring.

"Hoon-ah."

"Ya?" Jihoon menatap Hoshi.

Selama beberapa saat, kedua mata itu saling memandang. Jihoon benar-benar bekerja keras untuk mengatur degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Tes pendengaran."

 _'_ _Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Jika saja kakiku sehat, kutendang kau!'_

"Oh," jawab Jihoon.

Hening..

"Oh ngomong-ngomong, sekolah tarinya?!" Jihoon semangat.

"Tenang saja. Aku membolos sampai mengantar kepergianmu," ujar Hoshi sambil mengangkat satu jempolnya ke udara.

Jihoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin Jihoon lakukan untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Kau ingat pelajaran balet saat kelas satu? Jika saja kakiku tidak cedera, aku ingin menari _Swan Lake._ Aku ingin menjadi Odette. Bagaimana? Mustahil, kan?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah danau. Ada banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini.

Terlihat beberapa anak angsa berjalan kesana kemari. Hm, sungguh tempat yang bagus.

"Ayo menarilah, Odette." Hoshi berujar senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

Seorang anak kecil menghampiri Jihoon dan menarik-narik bajunya.

"Kakak, mau apa?" anak itu bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Mana mungkin, Kwon Hoshi?! Kau mempermainkanku ya?!" Jihoon dalam mode murka.

Hoshi tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jihoon.

"Eh, ayo panggil mama kalian. Angsanya mau terbang," kata Hoshi kepada segerombolan anak-anak kecil yang lewat.

Dengan polosnya mereka belari ke orang tua mereka dan berkata jika ada angsa yang mau terbang.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Sudah kubilang, kan? Kakiku sulit untuk bergerak." Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Hoshi mengambil tongkat Jihoon, melepas jaket dan menaruhnya di bangku taman dibelakangnya.

"Meski begitu, anggota tubuhmu yang lain masih bisa bergerak, kan?"

Jihoon mengedip beberapa kali karena tidak paham. Hoshi menepuk pipi Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Imajinasimu kurang ya?"

Hoshi menangkup pipi gadis itu dan menatap matanya lekat. Kemudian, pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Jihoon dan mengangkat Jihoon keatas.

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hoshi diam saja. Pemuda itu merentangkan satu tangan Jihoon.

 _'_ _Anggota tubuhmu yang lain masih bisa bergerak, kan'_

Dengan ragu-ragu, Jihoon mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya. Mengingat pelajaran balet di kelas satu dulu.

Beberapa orang disekitar yang melihat mereka berdua pun mendekat. Mereka kagum dengan tarian balet seadanya oleh Jihoon dan Hoshi. Kemudian saat keduanya selesai, mereka mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah.

 _'_ _Baru saja– aku menari balet?'_

Jihoon melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Meskipun kau tidak bisa berjalan, tapi kau bisa terbang kapanpun. Karena kau adalah Odette yang suka terbang dan aku pangeran yang suka melakukan _lift_."

Hoshi memeluk Jihoon dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat.

"Karena itu, urungkanlah niatmu untuk mati." Hoshi mengucapkannya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Jihoon menggenggam erat lengan pemuda itu dan menangis.

Bebannnya bertambah. Dia jadi ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Hidup bersama Hoshi.

Jihoon mengalami apa yang orang sebut takdir.

[ TBC ]

\\( ^o^ )/

P.S: Haloo~ Maaf updatenya kelamaan. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Akhir-akhir ini tambah sibuk juga sama tugas praktek yang entah kapan berakhir :"v

Wordnya kali ini dikit yah? Tidak sampai 1K :v Maafin Wonu (T.T)

Makasih untuk like, review, dan follownya \\( ^-^ )/ Untuk chapter 2 ini, semoga silent reader sadar yah? /kode keras :v

LnR juseyooo~

-Wonu-


	3. Chapter 3

**FLY**

Main Pairing: Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Note: Ini adalah remake dari sebuah manga pendek karya Yasuko. Maaf jika ada salah penulisan kata. Alur kecepetan~

GENDERSWITCH!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jihoon."

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga malam pun tiba. Jihoon masih saja betah memikirkan momen di pinggir danau tadi.

"Jihoon-ie~"

Sampai ia tak sadar Hoshi sudah berulangkali memanggilnya.

"HOON! JIHOON!"

Deg!

"I- IYA?!"

Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Hoshi berada di samping tempat tidur?! Hampir saja jantung Jihoon meloncat keluar langsung ke surga.

Pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah kantong tidur dan kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai bantal.

"Teleponlah keluargamu," ucap Hoshi.

Jihoon tetap diam.

"Kau ingin membuatku jadi penculik?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hoshi. Jihoon malah mengatakan hal lain.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau menari."

Hening...

"Besok aku ikut ke sekolah, ya? Setelah itu menelepon atau apapun akan kulakukan."

Jihoon sangat antusias. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat tarian Hoshi. Dia ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?!"

"Ck, tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat."

"Kalau tidak boleh... AKU MATI SAJA!"

Jihoon melangkahkan sebelah kakinya keluar jendela dan mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar. Perlu diketahui, apartemen Hoshi tidak di lantai satu

"HEI! ITU LEBIH TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Jadi boleh ikut dong. Selamat tidur, Hoshi-ya!"

Dan Jihoon pun terlelap.

 _'_ _Sial'_

Hoshi mendecih sebal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua datang ke sekolah tari itu.

"Wah, aku sangat rindu dengan sekolah ini!"

Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya menelusuri seluruh koridor sekolah.

"Oi! Jangan terburu-buru, Hoon."

Jihoon tidak peduli.

"Aih, Soon. Lama tidak bertemu," ucap seorang guru pada Hoshi.

Sial. Guru itu mengajak Hoshi basa-basi. Mata Hoshi tak lepas dari Jihoon. Namun, akhirnya Jihoon lepas dari pandangannya juga karena terhalang tembok.

 _'_ _Aku tidak mengenal gurunya. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama ya Hoshi bolos?'_ Jihoon membatin.

Gadis itu terus berkhayal tentang bagaimana tarian Jihoon sampai dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang terasa tidak asing.

Ruang kelas Jihoon dulu.

Dengan mata berbinar serta senyum yang melengkung sempurna, Jihoon segera memasuki ruangan itu..

"Ah, ruang kelasku dulu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan itu.

Ada seorang pemuda yang berada di kelas itu. Sepertinya ia akan menari. Jihoon menatapnya.

.

Pemuda itu menoleh.

.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

 _'_ _Ho- shi?!'_

"Hai," sapa pemuda itu.

Disaat bersamaan, 'Hoshi' datang dengan napas terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"Hei, Jihoon. Jangan sembarangan masuk!"

Kedua matanya membulat ketika melihat pemuda di depannya. Dengan segera, dia menarik lengan Jihoon dan ingin pergi secepatnya.

"Soonyoung?"

Terlambat.

Pemuda itu sudah tahu siapa dirinya.

"Tumben kesini. Ada apa?" ucap pemuda itu.

"K-kau.." Jihoon merasa bingung.

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Ah, ini temanmu?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Jihoon diam di tempat.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kwon Hoshi. Kakaknya Soonyoung."

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

.

"K-kakak?"

"Terkejut ya? Seperti kembar, kan? Memang sih wajah kami berdua mirip. Tapi aku lebih tua satu tahun darinya."

Mendadak seperti ada yang menusuk hati Jihoon sangat dalam.

 _'_ _Jadi, yang selama ini bersamaku adalah... ADIKNYA?!'_

Jihoon menunduk. Menahan emosinya. Sedangkan Soonyoung meraih dan menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Hoon-ah."

"Kenapa- KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU DAN BERPURA-PURA MENJADI HOSHI?!"

"Bukan begitu, Hoon-ah."

"Kalau bukan lantas apa?!"

...

 _"_ _Lee Jihoon. Ingat aku?"_

 _Jihoon mendongak._

 _"_ _Ho-Hoshi?"_

 _"_ _E-eh, ya benar. Kau ingat ya? "_

 _..._

"Jadi, begitu? Aku yang salah sangka."

Jihoon melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Soonyoung dengan kasar.

"Jangan kejar aku."

Disaat Soonyoung ingin mengejar Jihoon, ada yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Soon?"

Dan dia masih punya hutang penjelasan pada kakaknya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _'_ _Takdir apanya? Ini bukan takdir. Tapi dikasihani._

 _Bodoh._

 _Aku mempercayai semua kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibirnya._

 _Memalukan._

 _Bodoh. Jihoon bodoh._

 _Aku ingin mati saja.'_

Jihoon mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di apartemen Soonyoung. Dengan segera mungkin, dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

Srakk!

Jihoon terpeleset.

Dia menginjak selembar kertas kecil.

"Ck, dasar kertas sia-"

Untuk sementara Jihoon terkejut melihat isi kertas itu.

 **LEE JIHOON. JUARA 1 KOMPETISI DANCE PROVINSI**

 _'_ _Apa-apaan ini?'_

Jihoon berdiri dan melihat rak buku disampingnya. Ada banyak kertas terselip diantara buku-buku milik Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengambilnya. Kumpulan kertas itu adalah bagian dari surat kabar yang dipotong Soonyoung.

Dan semua tentang Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon melihat sebuah foto lama yang mengintip dari balik buku. Itu adalah foto kelas tari Jihoon dulu.

Hoshi tersenyum pada kamera.

Jihoon melirik Hoshi dengan penuh harapan.

Dan..

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon dengan wajah murung.

"Jihoon!" Soonyoung muncul.

Setelah menjelaskan pada kakaknya, dia berlari secepat mungkin menuju apartemen. Memastikan bahwa Jihoon tidak sedang berusaha bunuh diri.

Syukurlah. Jihoon masih utuh.

"Kau, ada dikelas itu juga?" tanya Jihoon sambil menunjukkan foto itu pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menghela napasnya.

"Ya. Hanya satu tahun. Aku tidak pandai. Sementara kakak menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku merasa tak dianggap."

Soonyoung berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di atasnya.

"Lalu, apa maksud semua potongan surat kabar ini?"

"Meskipun aku sudah pindah. Tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu mengikuti beritamu. Saat mendengar kau mengalami kecelakaan, aku sangat sedih dan berharap kau bangkit untuk melanjutkan karirmu. Lalu, dihari itu, aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu denganmu."

Mata Jihoon mulai berair.

"Kau sangat putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri hidupmu. Karena pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan berbicara, aku terpaksa berpura-pura menjadi kakak demi menghentikan niatmu bunuh diri. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Maaf aku bukan kakak."

Suasana menjadi hening.

Mereka berdua hanya diam ditempat selama beberapa saat. Menyelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kau yang menerimaku apa adanya."

Jihoon mendekap Soonyoung erat. Jihoon menangis. Menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya selama ini.

Soonyoung membalas pelukan itu.

"Soonyoung?"

"Ya?"

"Teruslah berada disisiku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Tidak akan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ddrttt...

Ponsel Jihoon bergetar.

"Ya halo?"

Jihoon kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman dimana ia bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

Soal kejadian kemarin, Soonyoung menjelaskan pada kakaknya secara rinci. Hoshi bisa menerimanya dan menghadiahi sebuah jitakan keras dikepala adiknya.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung juga jadian kemarin malam dan masing-masing tidur dengan wajah kepiting rebus.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Jihoon menutup _flap_ ponselnya.

"Dari siapa, Hoon?"

"Orangtuaku. Mereka mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kalau begitu, saatnya _odette_ terbang pulang." Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Kau yang akan menerbangkanku, Pangeran."

FIN

Ululu~ akhirnya tamat dengan gajenya :v Maapkeun karena kelamaan update. Aku kan juga punya kehidupan lain '3' /alesan/ Kok rasanya alurnya kecepatan syekaleh? Iya itu salah satu kekuranganku. Karena ga ada gading yang ga retak :v /alesan/(2) Hahaks terimakasih buat yang setia baca ff remake abal-abal ini :* review juseyoo~ lapak krisar terbuka lebar. Laffyu :*

Btw, aku baru mempublish fic remake lagi. Masih anget. Silahkan mampir ya?

Wonu :-*


End file.
